Dikeetar
About 'Dikeetar' Pronounced (Dick-Eater) Dikeetar is a misshapen man who joined us last night. A monster. A freak. A dick eater. Quite correctly put, Dikeetar is a penis-thirsty animal who will remain chained up to a large rusted pole in Basement Section B. We will feed him the bodies of the men that deceive us, those men that try any funny business and the men that attempt to harm other members of The Mansion such as Walton, Nigel, a few Clowns and furthermore those men that try to get into Richelle's pants. Sounding much like Chewbacca or Sloth from The Goonies, Dikeetar is verbally retarded and can't speak a single word of English - though he is English and can understand other people with ease. He understands our orders and respects the fact that he is a scary looking monster-like being, and that living down in the Basement attached to a pole is probably the safest place for Dikeetar to reside. So far, he has met with one victim. A long forgotten character that has remained in his room for a long time - Michael Jack. Michael has been minding his own business but has secretly been keeping several minors in his possession. We discovered this upon the entrance of Dikeetar, in which we checked on all the known members that have a repulsive taste for the young. It was a good idea, as now we can begin to clean up the atrocity of some of the people at the Mansion. Cronus Junior himself handled this one, leading Michael Jack down the long spiral staircase and down towards Basement Section B. Michael was chained via the ankles and wrists and walked like a Prisoner, trying not to trip over his own small and clinky-chained steps. He knew what was happening, he knew he had been caught this time. Along Section B are many cells containing starving inmates who have all sinned in their own way. One inmate, Harry Garfunkle always says the same thing each time a new person is walking down the aisle. Walkin' the mile boss, walkin' the mile, and he laughs and spits as they pass his cell. Much deserved. Cronus unlocked Dikeetar's section and harshly pushed Michael Jack into the spacious area. The heavy chains held Michael down, even though he 'could' stand up he wouldn't have near enough time to escape the long hallway they'd just been down. Cronus stepped behind Dikeeter who was now drooling with intense pleasure. He unlocked the chains that held Dikeetar to the rusted pole. Standing up 9ft tall, Dikeetar stretched his giant arms out and arched his back. Almost as if preparing for a lovely Steak meal, he walked slowly toward Michael Jack. The sharp teeth of Dikeetar chomped up and down - some stabbing into his own misshapen face. Those areas had scarred over the time and the skin had toughened - it didn't matter to him, but what did matter was his next move to Michael Jack. Michael squirmed and moaned with his smooth voice, begging for freedom, begging for one final chance to prove himself. Paul Cronus however, stepping outside of Dikeetar's room said, No chance Michael. You've had enough fun. The door closed and he watched from the outside. Dikeetar bent over Michael and snagged his trousers down. The button popped from his jeans, and the zip detached. The rest had caught tightly in a bunch down Michael's shins so Dikeetar stopped pulling them any further. Next, he slithered Michael's boxers down and there flopped his pale white penis. Michael was screaming now! Crying and not making any sense with his yells, but Dikeetar proceeded to lowering his giant and bumpy head down and taking a huge chomp on the penis and testicles. He made a sloppy sound whilst doing so, and Michael screamed from the deepest part of his lungs. Paul at this stage turned away and walked down Section B back up toward the Mansion. ------------ The following morning. Michael Jack was sat in Hospital Ward #2. He was in a wheelchair not making a single sound. His face was sombre and carried not a single emotion. His green hospital gown had a patch of blood over the genital area. There were no genitals beneath the gown. Back in Dikeetar's room lay nothing at all. But, in Dikeetar's stomach was a digesting Michael Jack's penis and balls. -Do you dare sin within The Mansion again? Walton and Nigel are extremely afraid, and so they should be. Paul Cronus means business this time and he won't stop until things are more according around this place, respectively.